The Claiming of Sirius Black
by Nymphie
Summary: A new order member knocks on the Noble house of Black. She falls for Sirius,hard. But will he love her when he discovers the truth? Tonks/Remus hintings
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold day out at the noble house of black, the kind of day where it wanted to rain,, gray clouds covered the sky as far as the eye could see. A figure clad in a long black coat strode up to 12 Grimmauld Place. 'Will this really work?' She thought frantically, fumbling for something concealed in her pocket. A bony hand pulled out a piece of weather-beaten parchment, smoothing it out. She looked at her watch, 3:42 P.M, perfect. She would have been here earlier, walking past the home several times within the last twenty minutes. But she couldn't just walk up to the door, not the house where he resided. He, he the one man whom she had obsessed about for the last two years of her life. He, the one she had read about in the Daily Prophet. Sirius Black, the last living relative of the Black Family tree. The one she thought might understand her. The woman held her hand a few inches from the door, hesitating. She withdrew for a moment. 'Now or never, Gia.' The thought, now instructing herself to do as she came to do. She planted a firm knock on the door, taking a step backwards, awaiting whomever, or whatever was inside to answer her call.  
  
Inside the house, was quite a peaceful scene, for once. Molly and Arthur Weasley weren't present at the time, nothing really for them to do here. Not to mention the official order meeting was Thursday, though Tonks seemed to linger around. Even when she wasn't wanted.  
  
"Remus?" Tonks asked, imitating a high pitched girly voice. "Yes?" He responded, not bothering to look up from his book. "Wacha' readin?" She asked again, leaning over the table. "A book, you should pick up one sometime." He replied again, with a hint of sarcasm. "Will you both get a room?" Sirius groaned wearily. "What do you mean, Sirius?" She asked arching a brow at his comment. "Don't play dumb with me Nymphie, we all know about your little crush on Remus." Sirius commented, grinning. "I do not!" Tonks protested, clenching her hands into fists. Sirius's grin widened, knowing he touched on a sensitive subject. Remus sat listening to this conversation, smirking a bit as he put his book down, opening his mouth to say something. "Honestly Si-" He stopped in mid- sentence at the sound of a rather large knock at the front door. As soon as Tonks heard the knock, she jumped up knocking over her chair, going down with it. "Ill- get it." She said in a muffled voice scrambling up and walking quickly walking out of the room. 'How did he find out? Argh, now Remus knows.' She thought bitterly, trying not to turn red with embarrassment. She finally reached the door, casually opening it.  
  
The woman's head shot up at the sound of an opening door. "Sirius?" She said excitedly, but then stopped. "Err- I mean, is this number 12 Grimmauld Place?" She tried again, muffling her voice.  
  
"Yes, what's your business?" Tonks replied in a serious tone of voice, studying the woman's face. In her findings, Tonks didn't recognize her from anywhere. The woman had black hair, shoulder length. Her eyes were a violet color, her skin a pasty peach.  
  
"I wish to join the Order of the Phoenix " She stated plainly, holding out the parchment, crinkles still visible.  
  
"Order eh? Well let's see here." Tonks began to mumble looking over the letter it read:  
  
To whom this may concern, I Albus Dumbeldore, hearby give permission to a one Gia Eclipse, to join the Order of the Phoenix, her skills might possibly serve us use in the future. Sincerely Headmaster -Albus Dumbeldore  
  
"Shorter than his usual letters, convincing enough however, come in." Tonks replied giving her room to step inside.  
  
Gia came in, taking off her coat. Underneath she wore her best clothes for the occasion. She wore a black tanktop with a leather skirt, brought to her knees, high-heeled boots taking off from where the skirt left. Her makeup was rather.heavy. She wore heavy coating of black eyeliner, eyes clumped with mascara. Her lips were heavily painted in crimson red. Aside from clothes and Makeup, her jewelry was also a sight. She wore silver, the necklace having silver dog and wolf charms dangling from the chain.  
  
Tonks strode back into the kitchen, yielding at the doorway. "Errrm Guys- we have company."  
  
To be continued.  
  
((left you on a cliffhanger didn't I? Don't worry the next chapter will be up in no time. Until then I crave attention, so give me a review! And if you decide to flame me, I eagerly await your stupidity.)) 


	2. Tensions Rising

"This is Helen. Helen Eclipise, shes errr. an order member now" Tonks answered their shocked faces.  
  
"H-hi." Helen said nervously. Then, there he was. A vision of sheer perfection in her eyes. She was now starring at Sirius, unable to look anywhere else. Her knees felt weak, as his gaze fell to her. Sirius had a rather confused look on his face as she starred at him.  
  
"You know, Miss Eclipse, it is quite rude to stare." Remus stated plainly, his eye following her gaze.  
  
"Oh, sorry Helen. That's Remus Lupin, he's a regular here. And that is-"  
  
"Sirius Black." Helen finished Tonks' introduction dreamily, standing still. She could move but didn't want to. She didn't want this moment to end.  
  
"Yes I am-"  
  
"How are you, Mr. Black?" Helen continued, ignoring Tonks for the time being.  
  
"I am well, you Miss. Eclipse?" Sirius responded, turning his glance away from her, feeling uncomfortable with her gaze.  
  
"Right now we all know Sirius, I am-"  
  
"I am doing quite well, Sirius, I mean, can I call you Sirius?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, if you want to, everyone dose, I spose' it's fine." Sirius answered wearily, letting out a yawn.  
  
"Right, THANK YOU SIRIUS, my name is-"  
  
"Are you tired? Do you want me to walk you upstairs, something to drink? Eat?" Helen asked eagerly, ready to jump for this man, despite the fact she had never met him.  
  
"TONKS, MY NAME IS TONKS!" Tonks shouted over Helen's voice, ready to pull her hair out.  
  
"Nah, Ill just head up to bed. G'Night everyone, and Nymphie, get some sleep, you look like hell." Sirius responded in his usual teasing manor, walking out of the kitchen, but not before he ruffled Tonks' short violet hair.  
  
"Bloody Idiot." Tonks' replied bitterly, finger brushing her hair back.  
  
"Don't say that about him, he was being nice!" Helen snapped from behind her. "Nymphie." Helen spoke again, a michevious grin on her face.  
  
Before Tonks could protest, or give her a black eye, Helen rushed up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
"What was that?" Remus asked coolly standing up from his chair, casually pushing it back in.  
  
"If she ever calls me 'Nymphie' again, ill kill her." Tonks' responded in a threatening tone of voice, clenching her fists.  
  
"Tonks' try to calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Remus answered soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She closed her eyes, this was too good to be true. Remus Lupin was touching her. Shaking back to reality, she turned to Remus, nodding. "Fine. But if she lies a greasy paw on my cousin, she will pay, dearly." Tonks' growled. "I've got to get back to my flat, Kingsley might have been trying to contact me. Bye-" She continued quickly, backing away from him, exiting through the front door.  
  
"I will never understand women." Remus mumbled, slowly walking up the stairs to his bedroom. 


	3. The Morning After

Sirius woke up the next morning to heavy breathing coming from somewhere in his room. He slowly rose up to a sitting position, looking about the room. In the far corner of the room, Helen was asleep on a large velvet green arm chair. ' What is she doing here?!' He thought putting his head in his hands. He shivered . 'Damn, it's cold in here.' He thought again, now realising that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Scrabling out of bed, he searched for the shirt he wore the previous day, too lazy to get a clean one from the dresser. The hunter green t shirt managed to find it's way to rest at Helen's feet. He crawled over to them, carefully prying the shirt from under her heeled boots. Obviously, he wasn't very careful, about mid-way, the shirt latched onto Helen's heel and he heard a loud tear come from his shirt.  
  
'Shit.' He thought again, now picking up Helen's leg to pry the shirt free.  
  
Helen stirred awake, to the forceful movement of her let. 'Sirius? Oh my god, is he looking at- my foot?' She wondered, her eyes slowly opening, though she didn't move.  
  
He pulled the shirt from underneith her boots,, quickly pulling it on. There was a large rip In the center of it. "Great, this was my favorite." He groaned.  
  
"S-s-Sirius?" Helen said meekly, rising up to a sitting position on the chair.  
  
"Ah, Miss Eclipse? What may I ask are you doing in my bedroom?" Sirius asked, still not moving.  
  
"Call me Helen." She said, avoiding the question as she stood up.  
  
"Right, Helen wha-" Sirius was cut off by the opening of a door.  
  
"Everything all- oh." Answered a familiar voice.  
  
Remus had walked into the bedroom, carrying his mug of coffee in with him.  
  
"Oh, Hey- Remus, what are you doing up so early?" Sirius asked sheepishly, analizing the scene around him.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Lupin." Helen responded quickly, before exiting the bedroom with great speed.  
  
"Ah, Sirius. It's 10." Remus replied, arching a brow. "Have an interesting night?" he continued, a large grin on his face.  
  
"Shut up Lupin." Sirius replied bitterly, grabbing his robe and walking downstairs. 


End file.
